Our little family
by FearfulKnights
Summary: He would watch them and do anything to protect them, because they were his little family.
1. all things good

Our little family

Chapter one:all good things

* * *

It was another new world to them. Mokona had dropped them in a wooden area on a small mountain. From where they landed they could see the small town, but it was still quite a walk away and the sun was already low in the sky. Kurogane had spotted a cave they could rest in for the night, everyone happily agreed to that. Syaoran and Sakura decided to explore the small area. The trees weren't very thick so Fai could still keep his eyes on them.

"Himi watch where you step, some of the roots are sticking out of the ground." Syaoran said to his princess. Hr carefully stepped over a uprooted part of one tree. He paced his gloved hand against the hard wood and prepared to help princess Sakura over. This brown eyes were general and caring as he watched her stumble along after him.

"Don't worry Syaoran, I'll be okay" she smiled at his concern. Her big green eyes closed for only a second and she began the fall forwards. Syaoran being her knight in shining armor, caught her by the arm and pulled her up again. "Thank you."

Syaoran blushed at her words. He was hopelessly in love with her. Yet she didn't remember a thing about him, she barely remembered anything about herself. Even though Syaoran tried so hard to help her remember. But her memory of him was the price that was paid for them to travel to find princess Sakura's feathers.

Fai found himself chuckling at the two. He believed that some where deep inside Sakura still remembered the love she felt for him. But then again, he knew the truth about the two. It was something he had be told long ago.

"Oi mage, be useful and make a fire." Kurogane said snapping him out of his trance.

"What is Kuro-puu too tired to make a fire for own little children." Fai smiled at him placing his hands on his cheeks to hold his head up. He blinked his long blond lashes at Kurogane.

" MY NAME IS KUROGANE!" The back haired ninja yelled making Fai pretend to wince and move away. Mokona started to laugh like she always did. "And stop calling them our children. I wouldn't want to have a family with a lazy easygoing person like you. I would end up doing all the work like I do now. Move back I'll make the fire myself."

"Of coarse cause Kuro-puppy is the best!" Fai exclaimed with to much enthusiasm for Kurogane's liking. It was like he totally ignored all the insults that he had just said.

"Kuro-puppy is the best!" Mokona joined in on the cheering, as she pranced in from her own little walk.

Shut up!" Kurogane turned his attention to the blond and not the fire he was making. Fai hadn't seemed nearly as cheerful as he normally would when they land somewhere new. He knew the kids wouldn't notice, if Mokona did she never pointed it out. The fake smile was plastered on his face again. Once' just once he would like to see a real smile reach those blue eyes.

After almost burning himself Kurogane turned his attention back to the fire, and Fai's eyes were once again on the youngest two of their group. Mokona bounced happily by the now lit fire, warming her fur. The cave had grown a bit colder than when they had first entered it.

It wasn't a very deep cave, more like a little bit of the mountain was carved inwards a little. It still gave Fai a good view of the area. From what he could tell, the ground was worn and there was a nice clean path down the side of the mountain. Climbing the path was most likely a popular hobby of many townsfolk.

Syaoran and Sakura walked over a few minutes later, arms filled with berries and other fruits. Fai smiled at this, he knew that most fruit were naturally sweet and Kurogane was no fan of sweets. If he gave the children a hard time about the fruits being sweet, Fai was sure he still had some food form the last world they visited.

As they settled down and began to eat, which as Fai thought Kurogane did complain about the sweetness if the food and demanded something else, Fai couldn't help but to wonder how many more feathers needed to be collected, how many feathers until they came to his or Kurogane's world. Not everything can last forever, all good things come to an end.

Syaoran, Mokona and Sakura all fell into an easy sleep. Kurogane and Fai on the other hand had a much harder time finding a much needed rest. Fai slumped down against the wall on the opposite side of the cave than the children, it made it easier to watch them. Kurogane was laying on his side looking at Fai. Well more accurately he had zoned out in Fai's direction. He almost mussed the faint smile on the blond's face as he began to fall asleep. It was the first time the the ninja had really seen the mage smile. Now if only he would always smile like that.

Fai saw out of the corner of his eye that Kurogane had fallen asleep. He stood ever so quietly and pulled the blanket the was barely on Sakura up. Mokona stirred with startled Fai.

"Oh, Fai-San it's you. Mokona had a good dream." She yawned

"Really, what was this good dream about." Fai smiled at her

"A beautiful world covered in snow. We all went there, it looked so pretty but that's when u woke up."

Fai stiffened a little at her description of the world, but he sweetly said " That sounds so pretty now it's time to get back to that good dream isn't it?"

Yes all good things must come to an end.

* * *

I wanted to try a multi-chapter. Just remember that your flames make my red hair look cooler. ^-^


	2. all things bad

Our little family

Chapter two: all the bad things

* * *

They were in that pretty white land. Snow fell left and right. It was like that beautiful dream she had. The winter air was nice and crisp. Much to cold for outsiders. Mokona glanced at Fai. She knew that he was from a cold world so this weather wouldn't bother him as much as the children. But his expression was a shocked as he looked at the icy castle. He tried to fake a smile but, it only fooled Syaoran and Sakura.

Kurogane didn't notice at first. He was focused on how cold he was. He had never been so cold. Of coarse his own country of Tokyo had a winter time, but not like this. His armor was heavy and his cloak was long, but the wind still chilled right to the bone.

Syaoran and Sakura were the worst. Clow never had cold temperatures like this. They had mighty dust storms and high winds. The two huddled together trying to keep warm, with no avail. Even though their duster capes where usually mighty warm. They had never experienced anything like this.

Mokona was okay for the most part. The chilly wind blew at her fur making her more cool than she often looked to be. After realizing e strength of each blowing gust she headed for the safety and warmth of Fai's hood.

"We need to get to a town, and get warmer clothing." Kurogane shouted over the howls of the freezing wind. "Maybe even the castle over there."

Fai quickly whipped his head around to face Kurogane. He did his best to hide his feelings, that he could tell, shown so obviously on his face. "N-no need there is a town right behind you, a short walk from here."

That little stutter was his downfall. It was that moment when all of his companions saw the look on his face, the look of complete and utter terror.

"Fai-san what's wrong?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Fai-san..." Was all Mokona could make out. That is when she knew, this place was Fai's home. The icy castle ahead must have been what he was running from.

"Oi mage, if you know the way then lead already." Kurogane shouted drawing the attention away from Fai. He had all but already known this was the place when they landed from all the hints Fai had given them. The look on the mage's face only proved Kurogane right.

"Right." Fai said with fake cheer.

The older blonde male lead the way down the steep, icy hill. If there was a path to go down it was covered in layers of snow, that had not been touched by the people of this world in many decades.

Mokona sat on Fai's head huddled up I'm his hood for warmth. This was nothing like he dream she had in the last world. But to her it still felt like a dream, not as beautiful though. The wind nipping at her fur told her this was not a dream. The moans of the desert children, the look of fear on Fai's face, she didn't like this place anymore. But they all knew why they were here. Sakura's feather. And from what Mokona felt, they were moving further and further away with each passing second. That could only mean that the feather was in the place Fai least wanted to go.

By the time Mokona was done thinking they had made it to the bottom of the hill safely. Fai stopped just short of the gate and looked up. The others in their rush to find something to alleviate them from the cold passed Fai. Soon they realized that he stopped, and turned back to him.

"Fai-san aren't you going in?" Mokona asked, moving down his head into the crook of his neck. She could feel the heat that radiated off of him, of coarse he wasn't feeling cold. He had grown up in this place after all.

"Yeah, mage hurry up." Kurogane yelled to him.

Fai just simple shook his head at them. "No. I'm not going into that town. I will wait here for to return."

" But Fai-san why?" Sakura asked sounding as if she was very upset.

But Fai just shook his blond head at her.

* * *

So I was disappointed that there were no reviews. It mean it's not like I don't know how many people have checked this out. But since I have a burning passions to finish what I start I'm going to keep going. Flames are welcomed, they are every pyro's dream.


	3. All things that remain

Our little family

Chapter three: all things that remain

* * *

He just shook his blonde head at her.

"Sakura-chan, this is the world I left. And I left it for a good reason. Don't you think that if I went into that town nobody would recognize me? I don't want to mess up the chance to get Sakura-chan's feather." Fai explained calmly.

"Why would you mess up our chances?" Syaoran asked cringing from the cold.

Fai wouldn't tell them, he just smiled took Mokona into his warm hands and set her on Kurogane's shoulder. "Kuro-puppy you take care of the children now. Those people are very cruel and I don't want them getting into trouble."

The ninja looked confused at first but then nodded his head. He didn't take a second glance at the mage. If he wanted to do something stupid then let him. It would only be on him, but still he was curious. "Come on."

Fai walked off, going towards the hill. Leaving his friends to go into the town that locked him up. The town that separated him from Yui. He sat down in the snow under a little pine tree and be gain to wait in the frigged sold air. Smiling at the fact that he , again knew something they did not. He mused to himself over if they should find anybody there. He knew that he had mislead the others.

Kurogane entered the gates of the town first. It didn't seem like a normal town at first. Although the weather was horrible, for someone who had lived there for a life time the weather shouldn't have bothered them. There should have been children playing in the snow. Old couples sitting on the gray ice-littered benches, but no one was to be found. The other thing was, the town as dirty. It looked like nobody had cleaned in a while. With the town like this the ninja was almost afraid to visit the castle.

"How strange." Syaoran said aloud. He had thought the same as Kurogane. "Do you think we should knock on a door?"

"I-i don't think it c-could hurt." Sakura answered chattering her teeth.

So the small brunette walked up to one of the dusty off-white houses and knocked on the wooden door. The moment his fist touched the old wood, the door fell in. Syaoran, startled by this jumped back giving everyone a good look into the house.

The wooden floor was so filthy and covered in dust that it looked gray. Next to the door a little oak table stood. It was littered in mail and dust. Even the walls looked horribly off door on the right side of the wall was open . Kurogane, being the fearless man that he was, stepped into the house. He allowed the children to follow him into the next room.

This room was very obviously the dinning room. Dishes were set out on the table with old and molding food still on them. The four chairs were all pushed in at the table, like the family that lived here had gotten their dinner ready but didn't have the chance to eat it. The smell of the room was gross to say the least. This food had been rotting for months upon months.

'What happened here?' Kurogane wondered. People didn't normally get ready for dinner then disappear.

"Mokona, where is the feather's power coming from?" Syaoran asked

" Back towards the castle. But we still need warmer clothes first."

* * *

After scouring the house, they finally found some clothes that would fit them. They smelled of mildew and felt really tough, but they would have to only thing let was so make their way out of town and find Fai.

"Where do you think everyone went?" Sakura asked as they exited the house.

"Maybe they were brought to the castle." Mokona offered trying to ease the groups tension with no avail.

"People don't just leave their home right before eating to answer the castle's call and never come back." Kurogane sniffed. He hate the Mokona was trying to butter up the truth that something weird happened with this town.

Syaoran didn't even notice that they were talking until they reached the gate . He was so wrapped up in truing to figure out what had happened. The door was way to weak, food was rotting, and dust was everywhere. It was obvious to him that no one had lived there I quite SME time. But why, where did all the people go?

Outside the gate Kurogane called for Fai only to have no one answer looked down at the snowy footprints that were almost completely covered already. They headed slightly up the hill to the tree that Fai slept under.

"Wake up you damn mage!" Kurogane yelled.

Fai who was actually just resting his eyes smiled. "what's wrong kuro-rin, didn't find what you were looking for?"

"What happens to the town? Nobody was there. It was dirty and rotting from the ground up."

"Oh, how would I know, I haven't been here in years." Fai simply shrugged his question off.

* * *

Fai was really unhappy to have to go to that castle. It was the last thing he'd ever want to do. At first he tried getting out of it, but Mokona retorted with a feather being there. But, still, he lead the way to the castle ever so carefully. Even f he didn't want to do this, it was for his companies.

The castle was well kept unlike the town's houses. There was no dust on the glass like floor. There was no rotting food in the kitchen or dinning room, yet, there was still no answer to the groups calls. The castle like any other was larger and maze-like. Luckily Mokona could feel the feather's power and led them right to the room that contained it.

The room was pure white, with silvery curtains billowing out from around the open window that overlooked the town. A giant bed covered in silver sheets lay just across the room, on the small oak nightstand enclosed I'm a glass case was the feather , next to it was a small opened book that looked like a diary. It only had one line written in it.

* * *

_why did I_ give_ life to them?_

* * *

So here's the third chapter. I got really excited over my first flame. Thank you SonYukiGoku'sSister your the best, and I'll try harder to make this story better ^~^


	4. all things that never happened

Our little family

Chapter four: all things that never happened

* * *

_Why did l give life to them? _

Fai looked at that one line with disgust. How could a mother hate her own children? He wanted to rip the book from the table and throw it out the window. But Syaoran grabbed the book before he could move.

"Why would any one write such a horrible thing? Who ever they are, they're still her children." He said as he began flipped through the pages.

Mokona jumped from Kurogane's shoulder to the firm wood. She looked around the nightstand before grabbing the glass encased feather. Other than the crystal-like lamp there was nothing else on the nightstand. There was, however, a drawer in an unusual place. It was on the side facing the bed, like a badly hidden secret compartment. Curiosity filling her, she reached down to open the drawer.

Fai, seeing this action, walked over placing himself between Syaoran and the bed. He whispered to Mokona, who struggled with the crystal nob. "What are you doing Moka-chan?" But he knew all to well what she was trying.

Before Mokona could answer, Syaoran called out. "There's a page missing from this book."

Mokona looked up at the brunette, leaving Fai the chance to look in the drawer himself. His actions were of coarse seen by Kurogane's watchful eyes, yet the ninja said nothing. He did however frown to himself as Fai pulled a paper from the compartment and shoved it in his pocket. The page was definitely the one Syaoran would be looking for.

By the time Mokona looked back Fai was already done. She looked down at the crystal handle wondering how she would get it open. But Fai , ever so kindly opened it for her, in doing so hid his real motive quite well to Mokona's eyes.

Inside was a diamond necklace and a photo of a man and a woman. They looked royal, like an emperor and his queen. They looks very happy together with their smiles reaching their dark gray eyes. To Mokona, this did not look like the kind of woman that would hate her own children.

* * *

Fai let everyone pass him as they made their way out of the castle. Mokona was, again sitting on Kurogane's shoulder because his clothes were much warmer than Fai's, so that was one less thing to worry about for Fai. He quietly pulled the torn out page from is pocket and began to read silently.

_Twins. I had to give both to twins. My love, the emperor's little brother, died of suddem illness because of their bad luck. The villagers are complaining about the crops not growing and their source of water becoming impure. Of their curse had not affected me then I would have thought them all to be crazy. How could two little babies being on such things. In fear for my own life I let the emperor do what he will with my children. Although I shall always love them, the tragedies they have brought since there birth scare even me. I shall never show anyone this note, in fear of the emperor thinking of it as a rebellious move. I have even torn it form my diary, leaving a fake entry in it's place, should he ever look._

_I know that my young princes will never get the chance to read this, nor will they ever know how sorry I am that I gave birth to them as unlucky twins._

Fai was a little relieved to know that his mother didn't hate him. But he couldn't understand, Sakura and Syaoran were not even really his children , yet he would fight for them. He wouldn't let one rot Ina valley of dead people and the other in a cage far above the world. He would rather give up his own life than two see that happen to anyone in his little family. Hr would do anything to protect them.

* * *

Long after Fai hid the note back I his pocket, he caught up with Kurogane and let Mokona jumped onto his shoulder. The wind had died down, albeit it very it had stopped snowing.

Kurogane, who couldn't take his curiosity anymore tools Mokona, Sakura, and Syaoran to play in the snow. It took a bit of arguing about it being too cold, but the children finally complied. He Waite for them to be out of ear shot. "What was on the missing paper, mage."

Fai, a little stunned by Kurogane's perception, frowned. "The mother's regrets."

"You mean your mother's regrets." Fai looks at him dumbfounded. "My guess was that was your mother. You seemed shocked when you looked at it when we first arrived. And you said this was your home world. What does it say, let me see."

" Oh, Kuro-puppy did notice. How perceptive." Fai danced around the ninja in a silly mannee, so he could not just take the note. "Like I said, the missing page was about the mother's regrets and it explained that the entry Syaoran found was really a fake one."

"Damn it mage. I just was to read it." He yelled causing the others to look at them.

Sakura blushed for some weird reason and Syaoran had a puzzled look on his face while Mokona bounced over to them. She hit a small patch of ice along the way forcing her to fall back, off the side of the hill. Everybody looked shocked, all but Fai froze as they saw the white ball of fluff falling. The blond , however, rushed forwards to grab on to her. Instead he ended up catching her and falling as well. The fall seemed slow in Fai's warm embrace.

The next thing she knew, she was looking up at the rusted color of a cave ceiling. Turning to her side, she barely saw the morning light as the sun began to rise. That beautiful white place didn't seen so beautiful anymore.

* * *

So I know in chapter 2 I harped on the fact that it didn't feel like a dream to Mokona, but it was. And honestly I wouldn't have written it that way of I hadn't had one of those dreams the night before. I know it sounds like stupid inspiration for this story but, I dream I was trapped in an hourglass. I felt every sand hit my skin and go into my eyes, it really burned, but I didn't wake up until after I had already suffocated. As it turns out I just pulled my blankets over my head.

Well as always flames are loved and welcomed. So are reviews!


	5. all things that are found

To my guest viewer, I know that my spelling is uber bad I will try to correct that but I update via tablet so it's like T9 on crack. But I know that, that is no excuse. To my other guest reviewer, this would take place before that arc in the story (and I kinda forgot about that, which is weird cause I did just rereading that part) but you are totally right.

I also don't know when I should stop, but if it is the next chapter, I might take all of my Friday to do so. Just a warning, it will be long.

* * *

Our little family

Chapter five: all things that are found

* * *

Mokona didn't fall back asleep after her dream right away. She had felt so happy and warm in Fai's tight embrace, she just knew that if the dream had continued she would have been fine because Fai protected her. She slowly closed her eyes hoping to fall into a nice dream.

Soon after Mokona fell back asleep, Kurogane awoke. The first thing he noticed was Fai was not there. Slowly he picked himself off the orange-ish brown floor of the cave. Not that he really cared what that idiotic mage did, but the children might worry. Or at least that's what he told himself.

The light from the rising sun barely hit the tree tops. Although it did make Fai easier to spot, with his hair glowing gold from the beams. He was crouched down by a tall maple tree, his back to the ninja, looking at something. And that something, that could only be described as a small fuzzy brown creature of this world, was twitching at Fai's touch.

"Oi, what are you doing?" The black haired man called, care full not to wake anybody up.

"It's hurt, but doesn't want my help." Fai answered. His lifted his head to flash Kurogane a fake smile that feigned a hurt expression.

" So?" Kurogane said cruelly. "If it doesn't want your help, it must not want to live and if it doesn't want to live let it die." He hated things that just gave up o life easily.

" How cruel Kuro-mean, I plan to help it anyways." He said swooping up the small creature into his arms. To him it looked like an oversized chipmunk.

* * *

When Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona did wake up they noticed Fai hovering protectively over the animal. They also noticed he was wrapping a small white cloth around it's front left paw.

"Fai-san," Mokona called out quizzically as she jumped on to his shoulder. "What is that thing?"

"She's not a thing, she is a she." He said playfully, not knowing if his words were entirely true. "And she looks like a big chipmunk. She was injured so I brought her here."

" Oh dear, what was wrong?" Sakura asked from next to Syaoran.

"It looks like just a small scrape." The blonde said with a smile. "You can goo out to roam before we began heading out."

They nodded and left while Mokona stayed behind. She just stared at the creature from Fai's shoulder.

"What's wrong Mokona?" He asked after a while. "Do you not like her?"

"The Mokona feels nothing wrong from her, she seems nice... but how she get that scrape?"

Fai smiled as the small animal twitched in it's sleep, it seemed to have been sleeping earlier too and not really resisting him. "We may never know, but let's just take care of it for now."

"Where a Kurogane?"

" Not sure..." The blonde answered tapping his chin lightly as he sat down in front of his new little pet.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran walked through the trees that thickened through the coarse of their long walk. Although the roots of the trees seemed to be sticking up less and less the further in they himi stood close with her arms tightly wrapped around the right arm of Syaoran, making it quite hard to walk, not that he minded. The brush behind them rustled a little, making Sakura jump slightly.

"W-what was t-that?" She asked nervously. She tugged a little harder on him arm with fear of being so far from their friends.

"Probably the wind." Syaoran presumed.

They continued forward not noticing the gleam of beady lack eyes from the bush around them.

* * *

"I'm back." Kurogane called out into the cave.

"Welcome back Kuro-puu! Where were you?" Fai practically skipped over with enough enthusiasm to kill a bull.

"I thought I felt something watching us , so I went to check it out." He frowned. "AND DON'T CALL ME THAT."

Fa giggled, what a late reaction. "Did you find anything?"

"No. Where are the kids?"

"Out on a hike." Mokona sprang from the ground to his shoulder. She was tired of watching that chipmunk sleep all the time, she should have gone with Syaoran and Sakura.

"Then you may not see them again." A new girly voice called out.

They both turned to this new voice. Where Fai had left his injured chipmunk, a beautiful teen sat. Her long, dark, curly, brown hair falling over the most revealing parts of her naked body. Her chocolate eyes looking at them fiercely. The small bandage Fai made laying next to her hand on the ground, the scrape she had lightly bleeding.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Kurogane shouted, making her flinch.

"Calm down." Fai whispered now worried about the children. He could help but to feel if anything happened to them it would be his fault. He did let them go off alone with out even knowing where Kurogane was.

Slowly she spoke, not moving the rest of her body an inch. "I am Aria of the munks, fiancé of the rat king. Those children might not come back, for you have helped me escape from those rats."

* * *

So, I don't' like putting Oc's in but I couldn't think of someone to fit her place, and she won't be around for long. However the rat king will not be an Oc.


	6. all things that are treasured

Our little family

Chapter six: all things that are treasured

* * *

Aria sat fully dressed in front of Fai, Mokona, and Kurogane. It had taken her awhile to explain to them that this forest was her home and she had been taken away from it by the rat king, Sorata. He was once a kind and gentle friend of her whose heart had belonged to another, but recently he was trying to take over the forest where the shifters lived.

"Shifters, what's that?" Mokona asked.

"They are people who change into animals or animals that change into people."

"There are types?"

"Yes only two, but many species of both."

"What does any of thus have to do with getting Syaoran and Sakura back?" Kurogane tapped his foot impatiently.

" I have to agree with Kuro-puu this time. How will knowing any of this help us get them back." Fai asked rather upset as he saw he saw the girl dresses in Sakura-chan's clothes pet Mokona's head.

Aria tapped her chin. "Well think of him as a rat, they like anything they can get their paws onto. Awhile back, he found something shiny and since then he's been acting weird. He won't let anyone else see it. Not even his real lover Arashi. If yo were to find it and steal it from him, he might hand over your children for it."

"OUR CHILDREN! They are not our children . They are just our companions." Kurogane said harshly, like he had heard nothing else of what she said.

"Now, now kuro-doggy, don't get mad..." Fai started.

"I'm sorry," she said "are you two not together?"

"W-what? NO!" Kurogane yelled.

"Oh how cruel Kurogane-sama." Fai feigned hurt.

"Kuro-daddy is hurting Fai-mommy's feeling." Mokona shouted.

"Shut up you manjuu!"

"It's okay, on this world it's quite normal to have such relations. There is no need to be modest about it." Aria blushed and looked away from them.

That caught Mokona's attention. "This world, what makes you say that."

"The thing Sorata stole was off a person from another world. He had long black hair and glasses. I believe he called himself Kyle."

If it was that Kyle, then maybe it was a feather that was stolen. Fai could just feel it. The air in the room quickly became tense.

"Klye had a feather?" Kurogane wondered aloud.

" A feather, was that all Sorata stole from that man? "Aria asked suspiciously. "I don't think a feather could make my old friend so power crazy."

"Oh, but, these feathers are special." Fai countered. "Our friend may go back to normal if we take it."

* * *

Syaoran awoke in a dark room only lit by candle light. His himi was still asleep on the floor next to him. The only thing he could remember was Sakura saying she heard the bush rustling. He gland at the door. It was made of metal, so he wouldn't be able to kick it down. The only thing he could do was wait for Fai and Kurogane to come save them. At least whoever had them hadn't separated them. Syaoran didn't like to think of what it would be like for the princess to wake up all alone.

Sakura began to move.

" Princess." Syaoran said quietly

* * *

It took a lot of convincing to get Aria to take the group to the Sorata's hideout. Eventually it was Kurogane who talked her into it, but that dud't stop their arguing along the way.

"Well, it is your fault they were kidnapped." Kurogane yelled as he ducked below a branch.

"It's not like I asked for you to pick me up and take me into your cave." She sighed form in front of them.

"Um, actually i was the one to do that." Fai laughed. Although he thought those two were funny, he wanted his kids back.

" I thinks that the feather is near by." Mokona chirped.

"We are close to Sorata's hideout." Aria said looking around worried.

They had come to a clearing in the forest. The trees had grown thick throughout their long walk. Even the sun had begun to dip low into the sky. Aria stood next to a tree right on the edge of the clearing. Noting that nothing looks strange, she motions them to step out into the grassy area.

"I don't see anything." Fai said. "Where are they?"

"Under there." She pointed at the ground.

"And how do we get in the ground?" Kurogane asked.

Aria walked out into the middle if the field. She pulled at a flower on the ground and a whole trap door opened. "It was our secret of seeing each other when we were little. It was the only way I could escape."

"And this will take us to the children?" Fai questioned.

"Yes, this should lead us to the dungeon. If they are alive, they should be down there."

* * *

The dungeon felt cold, as Aria lead the way back to her old friends place. She glance over her shoulder to look at Fai. He was tense with worry over those the two she had yet to meet. Ehe looked as if he would blow the whole place up. Aria didn't doubt that he could, she could practically feel the magic ozzing out of him. If he doesn't get those who are treasured back, she thought, he may be the end of this place.

Mokona, feeling this too, jumped from Kurogane's shoulder to his. "Fai-san we'll find them. We'll find the rat king too."

"If you were going to look for me," His voice echoed in the underground. "then you didn't have to try very hard."

Kurogane, drawing his sword, snarled. "You must be the person holding the children, the rat king, Sorata."

" I am, and you have brought my princess back to me."

* * *

So yeah I spent three days on this chapter and got help from my boyfriend. I'm sorry if it's bad I could figure out how to get it where I wanted it. So I watched some Inuyasha. That didn't work, so I tried tales of the abyss, got three minutes in and was all like "I got this!" I didn't even finish the episode, ugh.


	7. all things returned

Our little family

Chapter seven: all things returned

* * *

They found him. The rat king, Sorata. Or maybe it was a little more like he had found d them. Fai still had yet to see the body from which the voice was coming from. He just heard the twisted voice of a friend. The feather couldn't change somebody that much could it?

"Come out." Kurogane yelled into the air. He looked around, this man was nowhere to be found.

"Kurogane don't waste your breath. He's most likely in his rat form just to hide from us. He's quite a cowered like that." Aria said. "You're just wasting your time."

"So smart princess." Sorata's voice was full of sarcasm. "I guess you want a prize for bringing her back here. You can have your lives."

Kurogane tried to control his malicious laugh. Did this rat think that he could beat them? Fai on the other hand smirked before laughing at the threat.

" Kuro-puppy are you really going to let him say those things while he has the Children chained away in this cold, dark, dungeon." Fai faked a cry. "How cruel."

"How cruel." Mokona mimicked.

Aria looked at them dumbfounded. "Are you guys idiots?" Right now your talking to the toughest guy on the forest. And you're making out to be a big joke? I spent days trying to run easy from here, and you treat him like he's nothing more than a rat."

"That's cause kuro-puppy is so strong, nothing can stand in his way." Fai smiled.

Sorata laughed and appeared before them at the end of the hall. His silky robes bellowed out as he air rushed away from him. "You think you can defeat me?"

Fai and Kurogane smile and said in unison. "Yeah."

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura both jumped at the sound of yelling in the torch lit hall way. From what they could hear, it was definitely Kurogane. Syaoran ran over to the door trying to see out e small barred window, with no avail.

"Himi, we have to get out of here." He called as he heard the ninja attacking something. He had to help them and make sure his princess was safe.

"Your never break down the door. It's make of the strongest iron in our land." A familiar voice called out. The soft silky voice could only belong to Arashi. Her tall frame came into their view through the door's small window. Her face dimly lit by the torches of the long passage. "Shall I let you out?"

A small glimmer of hope appeared on the young travelers' eyes. They could finaaly get back to looking for Sakura's feather.

* * *

Every strike missed the rat king's nimble body. He easily dodged Kurogane's sword, looking happy at each miss that seemed to tire the ninja out more. To Fai, what he saw was not a fight, bit what looked to be more of a dance that Sorata had carefully forced the black haired male into.

"Stand still, damn it." Kurogane swore with another miss.

The rat king laughed until he heard the soft steps of Arashi's approach. He glanced back at her as she said quietly, "I brought them, as you wished."

"Good." He said jumping back, causing Kurogane to miss again. "Grab the boy."

Unfortunately the teens didn't realize that Arashi was not really on their side until she pulled Syaoran's hands behind his back. And the rat king firmly grabbed Sakura, bringing a knife from his hidden pocket up to her throat.

" He never plays by the rules." Aria whispered, shivering slightly.

"Hand me my princess and I'll give you her." He smiled, knowing he had the power. He nodded to Fai. "I want you to bind her hands and bring her over."

Fai looked at Kurogane, having a plan of his own and nodded. Slowly putting his hands up he walked backwards to a door that was open. Inside was a small bit of rope, he grabbed and made his way back out. Gently he began to tie Aria's hands behind her back. For a moment she looked at him with a questionable look on her heart shaped face. He simply smiled.

" Fai-san..." Mokona called out as he and Aria stepped forwards.

"You know how this works," Fai smiled sloppily. " your princess is bound mine is not let mine go first."

"Arashi bind the girl. I don't want any mishaps." He waited for the black haired woman, while Fai's eyes followed Aria's.

After Sakura's hands were bound with a hemp rope, she was nudged forward. Fai how ever walked up with Aria and gave her a light nudge into Sorata's arms.

"Finally." He sighed. Only moments later Fai reached into Aria's pocket pulled a knife she had on her. Aria's rope fell against the floor as she pulled him close so Fai could bring the knife up to his throat.

"Now," Fai said with a dark smile. "Where's the feather?"

* * *

Well sorry it took so long, I didn't want to write a fight scene. So I didn't this should be the second to last chapter. Soooo yeah...

Flames and reviews are loved :-)


	8. all that is our little family

Our little family

Chapter eight: all that is our little family

* * *

Fai may have looked cool holding that blade up to Sorata's throat but he knew that he would not slit the throat of this man, person, rat... whatever. What little nerve he had from his and Aria's silent plan was fading fast. He only did it to protect his family.

Arashi caught on to Fai's hesitation faster than Sorata did. She stood there not moving, but a triumphant smile formed on her lips. "The feather is around a string on his neck."

Syaoran, who she had let go of earlier looked at Fai. He saw the wavering in the blue eyes. He also saw the blond stiffen as the brown haired girl, they had been with, reached over to grab the feather.

That was when Sorata made his move. Actually it was a lot movesas a smoke cloud formed around him and both Fai and Aria falling to the ground. Seconds later, Sorata was back standing above them with his own knife. He yanked Fai up by his blond hair as Arashi grabbed Syaoran. Kurogane attempted to move forward but the king brought his knife close enough to draw blood, forcing the ninja to top in his tracks. Aria who was left on the ground could do nothing for these outsiders.

"Did you really think you could win against me?" He laughed sardonically. "How funny! Now you shall be my prisoners until your death."

"What makes you think we'll cooperate with you?" Kurogane snapped at him threatening to move forward, unsheathing his blade.

"I would hate to hurt your pretty little lover."

"MY WHAT!?" The ninja yelled.

Aria smiled from on the floor and whispered. "See I wasn't the only one to think so."

"You mean you two aren't together?" The king frowned upon hearing this. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure who would want to be with th, tha, that stupid mage."

Although being in a tough situation Fai still cried out. "How cruel Kuro-puu I thought all our time together meant something to you." His speech caused everybody in the room to blush and not look straight at him.

" WHAT?" Kurogane yelled in disbelief.

"That's it!" Sorata boomed. "You two can have your little love squabble in your cell. Arashi you lock their children up."

The woman did as she was told, forcing Syaoran to move while his princess followed in fear of Fai's life. They disappeared around the corner of the hall wishing they could something for the other two.

"You do realize it is now three on one, right?" The ninja sneered. But as long as his mage was in danger, could he really risk fighting this guy? No, Fai had no regard for his own life, so Kurogane could put his in that kind of situation.

The rat king smiled as Kurogane sheathed his sword.

* * *

Fai sat on the bed of the small cell he, Mokona, and Kurogane shared. He knew that it was all his fault. If only he had been quicker, not have gotten caught, or not have let his feelings waiver these things would not have happened. The children would be safe, the feather would have been returned to Sakura, Aria wouldn't be trapped here again, and they would be in a different world by now. But _no_ he just had to mess everything up, and what's more Kurogane hadn't looked at him in all the hours they had been lock in this place. Never mind talked to him. So there he sat on the bed, fake smile in place, so as not to worry Mokona, who was sitting on his lap looking up at him.

"Fai-san." She said, worry filled her voice. That dream she had still fresh in her mind. It made he wonder if Fai would be able to save the children, she could just feel his despair rolling off of him. It was one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques.

"Didn't worry Mokona, we'll find a way to be them." The blond said, fake smile ever present.

Kurogane tuned around and sharply snapped. "And his do you propose we do that while we're trapped in here?" He hadn't been mad at the mage. He couldn't blame him for what had happened. There was no was of knowing that Sorata would or could pull a stunt like that. And the plan that he had was pretty good for a last minute silent plan between two strangers. He just wished he could have done something more. But when the ninja turned to see that fake smile plastered in the mage's face, he snapped. He hadn't ment to be so sharp with him that he visibly flinched.

" How indeed." Fai said hollowly, with a sigh.

"How indeed." Aria's voice echoed from right out side their door.

"How inde-" Mokona cut herself off as the eyes of all three prisoners widened.

"Aria!" All three rushed over, although Mokona rode over on Fai's shoulder.

"The one and only." She smiled twirling the cell's key around her finger.

"How did you get out of there?" Fai asked with great concern.

" Same way as I did before, with some help." She moved aside to reveal Arashi, and unlock the door. "You may want to listen to what she has to say before getting angry... Kurogane-san."

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't want to do what I did, but if I defy master Sorata I would be kicked out. I couldn't stand to loose him. I know he may seem evil now but he was a good person. What you saw was not the person I fell in love with."

"So do you know how to get the feather?" Kurogane asked. Slowly Arashi shook her head. "Then you go get the children and we'll find the feather."

* * *

Finding the location of the feather wasn't hard with Mokona around, but getting to it was another story. Mokona stopped in front of an old panting of Sorata and what looked to be his father. They stood next to each other in the painting smiling like idiots.

"It's behind here." She said. So Kurogane lifted the painting off the wall to reveal a safe. At first the ninja wanted to smash it until it fell of it's hinges, but Fai talked him out of it, saying it would be to noisy. They couldn't puck the lock, it was a combination.

Fai looked at it for a few minutes, then smiled widely. He went up to it spinning the dial around a few times. Each time he stopped it hit the number zero. After spinning it three times the safe popped open.

"Who the hell did you know that would work?" Kurogane yelled as softly as he could, which was still rather loud.

"Hyuu~ I didn't, but if I had a safe that would be my combination. It's so easy that no one would ever try it." Fai grabbed the feather.

"I guess all idiots think a like." Kurogane muttered. "Let's to meet up with the others."

As they ran off to meet the others, Fai couldn't help but to wonder how the feather effected Sorata if he kept it in a safe. Obviously the feather was effecting his greed. But how? His mind drifted around the thought until he found himself face first in Kurogane's back. Looking around the broad shouldered man, he saw the youngest and their new friends.

"Fai-san." Sakura exclaimed happily as they came running down the hall. Fai gladly met her in a warm embrace. "I was so worried."

"There's nothing to worry about." He smiled, a genuine smile, at the young girl in his arms.

"You know..." Both Arashi and Aria started but were interrupted by the door on the left opening.

"How did you get out?" Bellowed Sorata.

Fai pulled Sakura in tighter. "Quickly, princess." He said holding the feather out to her. It was absorbed into her body, and she would have fallen if not for Fai's hold.

It took the no longer enraged Sorata a few minutes to grasp what was happening, with he still didn't really understand. "Ummm... what's going on here?"

"Sorata your back!" Arashi practically yelled in happiness and relief.

"Back from where, exactly?"

"Yup he's definitely back." Aria sighed.

"Ummmm. What?"

* * *

They waited until morning to fill the king in. Apparently he had no memory of the last five months. He laughed a little at their tale, as every one made their way through the dungeon up to the clearing. The three of them stood of to the side as the others prepared for their departure.

" Sorata, let's not get married." Aria said suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. "I'm not the one you really love anyway."

"Yeah, your right." He said trailing off looking at Arashi. The last memory he had was of telling Aria that he love his loyal servant, Arashi.

The black haired woman looked at the two of the before giving a small gasp of surprise, as she felt Sorata's arm around her.

"And so they end up together in every world." Syaoran mused and Sakura giggled.

"Ahh~ I hope the next world is as fun as this one." Fai said throwing his arms behind his head.

Mokona looked at him for a second. He had managed to saved them, just like in her dream, he saved her. Noticing that he was being stared at, he gently rubbed her furry head. That's it, she remembered how her dream ended. Fai held her as they fell into a snow bank. After sitting up he laughed and rubbed her head to make sure she was alright. She smiled, remembering that, and said happily. "I hope so too. A fun world without snow."

Before he could ask she prepared her self saying her usual thing. The others began to wave to them and Aria called out. "Next time you talk to Yuuko, thank her for me. Should we met again in another world, I hope we become friends."

With that they left. Mokona no longer had a doubt in her mind about Fai. The dream no linger mattered as they left that world behind. Yes she was sure of it. Fai, he would do anything for them. Because they were his little family.

* * *

**So in the end, it was kind about Mokona's doubt, which since I read that chapter when she tells Fai, in the cafe, that he should have fun too, or something like that, I wanted to write something like this. But I still wanted it to be about Fai too.**

**Thanks to everyone who suck with me ( especially you YukiSonGokusSister, you helped me a lot) for this, what like two weeks(?), I will one day return with a better story. Thank you too Hayashi Yuki, I know you only beta tested this chapter but thank you! Flames, reviews, constructive criticism, or anything like that is welcomed, it may help me with my new story.**

**Thanks again, I hope you liked it. BYE BYE~**


End file.
